


A Mothers Love and A Mothers Touch

by XandersWorld



Series: Forbidden Romance [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, Everybody knows, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex is Illegal, Lady/Maid relationship, Smut, Teaching, i think, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Lady Mary is in love but not with Mathew Crawley or Sir Richard but with someone else entirely so she goes to her Mother. She expects that The Countess of Grantham will be positively mad and tell her to keep quiet about such things but her mother has a surprise up her sleeves.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed thinking. I had been sorting through some feelings that I had been having as of late but they were not for the person that I thought they should be. I frowned. Surely I should be feeling these things for Mathew Crawley, my intended not for my maid Anna Smith.

There was a knock at the door and Anna entered. I quickly stood; I guessed she was here to dress me for dinner.

‘Hello Lady Mary.’ She bowed her head and then moved to remove Mary’s dress for dinner out of the closet and hung it up on the door. ‘Are you ready, Milady?’ Anna asked of Mary. I jumped; I think Anna may have caught me staring.

‘Yes Anna.’ I walked over to the dresser and sat down, allowing Anna to fuss over my hair. It was all I could do not to moan as Anna gently worked out the knots in my hair in order to put it up.

Dinner was a quiet affair with nothing horrid happening, all I wished was to be back up in my room with Anna… I stopped my train of thought, looking down at plate.

‘Darling, what’s the matter?’ Mother half whispered into my ear so that no one would hear.

‘Nothing Mama,’ I immediately said, maybe a bit too quickly.

‘Yes I believe there is. Come to me just before bed and we’ll talk about it without prying eyes and ears.’ I nodded, there was nothing to be said to argue back or it would upset Mother’s feelings.

So after dinner and enduring through Anna without throwing myself at her, I dutively went to my Mother’s chambers. I knocked on the door and Miss O’Brien opened it.

‘Lady Mary, her Ladyship has been waiting for you.’

‘Thank you Miss O’Brien.’ I and the Ladies Maid swapped places and she closed the door when I was in the room.

‘Mama, you asked for me?’

‘Ahh my darling, come to me.’ Mother was already dressed and in bed so I went to her and climbed in as if I was seven years old again, snuggling up to her. Mother wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer. ‘So I know you have something to tell me even if you won’t admit it to yourself. So what is it you want to say?’ Mother inquired. I pulled away from her hug.

‘I don’t know how to start; I think…I think if I tell, you will hate me forever well even more than the Kamal Pumuk incident.’

‘I’m not anything could be worse than that Mary.’ I faltered.

‘Yes Mama, I rather think it will be.’ Mother stared at me.

‘Well go on then, out with it… or do I need to get my mother-in-law up here?’ I shuddered.

‘No Mama, oh God she would find it even more of a scandal!’ I stuttered out.

‘For God sake Mary out with it now!’ Mother almost shouted. I blanched; Mother never shouted well she hadn’t done since we were children. So I just came out with it, well some of it.

‘Well, umm, Mama I am in love.’ Mother smiled.

‘Oh Darling that’s wonderful news and I don’t know why you took so long to tell me. Your Father will be so pleased that you finally like Mathew in that way.’ I looked away at the very uninteresting wall and unconsciously frowned.

‘So it’s not Mathew, then I suppose it that Sir Richard Carlisle then?’ Mother sighed. I still didn’t look at Mother.

‘No not him either.’ I finally said after a long pause. I got off the bed and moved to the window, staring out into the darkness, wringing my hands.

‘So which lovely man has the affections of my daughter?’ I glanced at Mother and the glow in her made me feel a little guilty but I also owed her an explanation now. I took a breath.

‘It’s… not a man Mama.’ The gasp of shock behind me was very loud.

‘You mean that you are in fact in love with a woman?’ I still couldn’t meet Mother’s eyes let alone even look at her face.

‘Yes Mama, I am.’ I turned around fully, finally meeting her eyes waiting for a dressing down. She stared at me hard for a long moment before smiling. I was utterly confused.

‘Come my darling, sit by me and I shall tell you a little story.’ I cautiously walked over to Mama and re-joined her in bed. ‘I was in love with a woman once, back in America.’


	2. Chapter 2

I almost jumped back off the bed, Mother had said it so casually compared to her shock at my own statement beforehand.

‘It was the reason I was forced to leave to come to Britain.’ I leaned back, now I was in shock.

‘Does Papa know?’ Mother turned away.

‘No and he doesn’t need to know.’ I nodded, taking this moment of reprieve to collect my thoughts before thinking of what to say next.

‘So Mama, please tell me all and maybe in kind, I’ll tell you who I’m in love with.’ Mother looked at me and I could see her thinking herself about what to say.

‘I think that I could guess who your affections are for and that they maybe be reciprocated. To be honest I think I knew long ago. But anyhow, my mother hired a new Ladies Maid for me when I turned eighteen…’ Mother trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. I tried not to look so excited at the prospect that Anna may love me back. ‘And she was the most beautiful blonde girl I had ever seen in my life. She was twenty one so a little older than me but she taught me some ways that I would never forget.’

‘Mother!’ I said flabbergasted that she would even say stuff like that let alone to her oldest daughter. Of course I knew all about the birds and the bees but it was my Governess that taught me so not Mother.

‘Oh don’t worry about it Darling, I can talk to you about such things. I’d rather you’d talk to me about such things rather than your dear Papa, he just wouldn’t understand.’ She looks pointedly at me.

‘No he wouldn’t Mama. Now would you please kindly continue your story?’ Mama grinned and proceeded to carry on with her story.

‘As it was the woman all played for the same team and soon we were thick as thieves. Then friendly kisses soon turned into passionate ones behind closed doors, it heaven until one of the other maids caught us one day and reported it to our butler who then told my mother. So I was shipped off to England to marry an Earl who was after my money more than me and I never saw my pretty maid ever again.’ Mothers gaze turned down and her expression went melancholy but also wistful with an edge of joy to it.

‘I’m in love with my maid.’ I said quietly and for a while I didn’t think that Mother heard.

‘I thought so and I believe that she is also in love with you.’ I looked up hopeful.

‘Yes of course my darling, I can tell when someone is in love.’ Mother smiled at me, her gaze loving and warm.

‘But Mama, I wouldn’t know how to go about it or even how to do… do… you know… do it with her.’ Honestly that was true, I may know how to please a man but I had no clue how please myself or another woman even if it went that far. I was hopeful of Anna’s love but still doubtful that she would ever think she was allowed such liberties with me.

‘My dear, would you like me to teach you?’

‘How would you teach me, Mama?’ I asked rather awkwardly. Mother smiled at me seductively as a wife would for her husband. I backed away, I couldn’t for the life of me tell what Mother was thinking and to be honest it scared me. I always knew what Mother was thinking.

‘Oh you know, I won’t tell you tonight for it is late but tomorrow, please come to me after dinner and I shall teach you.’ I nodded and bid her goodnight.

As I walked down the corridor to my own chambers, I thought about the confession Mother had made and the way she was so understanding about my own feelings. I wondered if Mama still had these types of feelings or maybe the sea had washed them all away.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by too quickly for my liking. I had thought of many things Mother could be teaching me later that day but I didn’t think of single thing that made but I guess I’d find out.

So after, I trudged up to Mother’s room and entered after a slight knock. Same as before O’Brien opened the door and left.

‘Lock the door, my Darling; I don’t want anyone to disturb us tonight.’ I did as I was told and then turned around and Mother was standing right in front of me. I backed into the door, slightly scared.

‘Mama, you made me jump.’ Mother moved forward, cornering me against the door.

‘From inside this room, please do not refer to me as you’re Mama but just Cora. It will be less awkward that way.’ I flushed, what was Mother saying? I opened my mouth to speak but she just placed a finger upon my lips before replacing her finger with her lips. My eyes went extremely, my Mother, my own Mother was kissing me. I was about to stop her when her tongue slipped into my mouth and the shock slowly slipped into pleasure. I moaned, these soft lips were way better than when Mathew tried to kiss me or even Sir Richard. The only way it could be better would be if those lips belonged to Anna so instead of pushing away Moth-Cora I pulled her closer, moaning again. Things were starting to heat up down below especially when Cora pressed her right leg between my legs, rubbing my most intimate parts. Oh God this was absolute heaven.

‘Oh Cora.’ I accidently let out which brought me back to reality. Quickly I shoved Mother off me until she was at a safe distance. She looked a little disappointed and some part of me almost broke at the sight of her unhappy.

‘Darling are you okay?’ I blanched.

‘You’re asking me if I’m okay when you’re obviously mad yourself.’ I couldn’t believe what I was saying, I wanted to just throw myself back into her arms and let her take me to heaven and back.

‘But your enjoyed it didn’t you, I know you did. Admit it.’ Mother smiled coyly.

‘Yes.’ I said before I could stop myself.

‘So what’s the problem?’ Mama asked.

‘Your, your…’ I couldn’t finish the sentence.

‘Yes I know but remember what I said.’ My arms dropped to my sides from where I had been keeping Mother away from me. I nodded slowly.

‘Forgive my language but Mama, just fuck me, I need you so very badly.’ Mother was over in a flash and taking me in her arms, kissing me passionately again. We both fell into the bed, melded as one, rubbing against one another.

‘Oh my Darling, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.’ I felt a hand slip down my side and then over my thigh, massaging as it went. I groaned in anticipation to what was to come.

‘I think perhaps that I have too.’ I moaned back. In the haze of my lust, my true feelings were coming out. ‘Is this what I would do with Anna?’ Mother then sucked on my pulse point causing me to say Anna’s name very high.

‘Yes Mary darling but I want to let you know that if it doesn’t work out, I will be here for you. Sarah can have her turn some other time; she is rather in love with me and me with her.’ Wow, lust makes truthers out of us all. My brain wasn’t in the right mind to make a suitable answer so I just moaned my approval. Sometime between our short conservation and now, Mother had been able to remove my gown so that I was just in my shift.

‘Oh Mama, please stop this teasing.’ Mother rolled me off her and undressed herself until she was completely naked. I looked upon her pale body in utter awe, Mother was completely beautiful with pert breasts and… and… a very cute little pussy. The dark brown curls looked so delicate.

‘You can touch them if you wish.’ Mother said as she noticed my gaze. I tentatively reached out a hand stroked the top of those delicious brown curls. Above me, Mother moaned.

‘Oh God, now you stop teasing.’ I pressed my finger in further – I knew a little out my own pussy to know the sweet spots – feeling it dip down into an extremely wet hole.

‘Yes, yes more.’ Mother moaned. ‘If you press your finger into that hole and pump it in and out, then at the same time rub your thumb on the nub above the hole.’ Slowly I did as she asked and the sounds I elicited from Mother made me even wetter. I moaned in pleasure and ground my legs together to get a little pressure.

I suddenly was taken by a most unexpected thought. I bowed my head low over Mother’s chest and attached my mouth to her right breast.

‘FUCK YES, MY DAUGHTER!’ My Mother shouted as she reached her peak, sliding over the edge, now just screaming between oh god and my name. I just hoped none of the servants or Papa could hear us but if Mother had O’Brien in her bed then maybe Papa was used to it. As Mother came down from her high, I whimpered.

‘Mama please.’ I whined.

Mother rolled over onto me and whispered into my ear, ‘Now I’m going to fuck you so good that you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.’ I groaned in pleasure as Mother set about making me feel the same way I had just made her feel.

The two of us made love into the early hours of the morning; we fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Luckily Mama thought to put back on her night clothes, lest they made O’Brien jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked open my eyes sleepily, coming aware to the arms wrapped around me and it took me a few moments to realize who they were.

‘Mama?’ I whispered. The other person hummed. I scrambled backwards in haste as I remembered last night, what had I done? What had we done? Mother opened her eyes.

‘Baby come back to me.’ I blanched.

‘But Mama, the things we have done, how could we?’ Mother shifted up onto an elbow to stare at me, she smiled.

‘Darling, you gave consent and now you can be with Anna fully but I daresay you taught me a few things I can use with O’Brien. The boob sucking was very good.’ She smiled dreamily. I flushed bright red.

‘That gave me pleasure too.’ Oh God what was I saying?

‘Come give me one last kiss and then hurry to your room or we shall cause quite a scandal when you are found here.’ I blinked, I shouldn’t want to kiss Mother but God did I want to so crawled back over and placed my lips on her and leaned into the kiss, it was passionate and heart stopping. ‘Now quickly go. I love you my Darling.’ I smiled.

‘And I love you Mama.’ I placed one last chaste kiss for running to the door and to my bedchambers.

I sat down onto my dressing table seat and stared into the mirror, Mother had given me quite a lot to think about but now I had the hard decision – how to tell Anna?

‘My Lady I didn’t not realize that you were awake.’ I jumped and turned around Anna was hovering by the door.

‘Anna, you gave me half a fright.’

‘I apologise my Lady.’ I beckoned her over to start on my hair.

‘Anna?’

‘Yes my Lady.’ Anna started brushing my hair.

‘I was wondering, how are you and Bates?’ Anna frowned.

‘I and Bates broke up, not that we were together anyway. I just didn’t feel I liked him in that way anymore.’

‘Oh and is it that you like anyone else?’ Her frown deepened.

‘I would say there is…’ She smiled. I thought perhaps she was thinking of the person she liked and my heart dropped. ‘…but I couldn’t say who as they would never like me back.’

‘How can you say so, perhaps they do and you just don’t know it. Tell me and I’ll say if they do. I’m good with this sort of thing.’ Anna loosened her grip on my hair, leaving me feel a little disappointed.

‘I’m in love with you my Lady.’ She said so quietly that my ears had to strain to hear it. I spun round on the seat and looked up at her. My heart was bursting; this could never have gone any better. I stood up, my eyes still trained her. My right hand slipped on to her cheek and my left went round her waist.

‘Oh, my Anna, how I’ve longed to hear you say those words.’ Anna looked up finally into my eyes with a hopeful gaze. I tilted her chin up, placed my lips upon hers and kissed her.

‘My Lady,’ is all Anna could say. I had to stop that.

‘No Anna. You call me Mary when we are alone.’ Anna squirmed. ‘Anna, do you understand?’

‘Yes…Mary.’ She tested the name out in her mouth and I could see that she liked it.

I see her glance towards the bed, I know what she wanted but I was still sore after last night but who was I to ignore a request from that beautiful face.

‘I will make you orgasm but I do not need as I’m still sore from last night.’ Anna looked at me in shock and horror.

‘Who were you with last night?’ I sighed; I would have to tell her sometime.

‘Mama showed me some things last night and it’s okay Mama and O’Brien know about us.’

‘I don’t know which part of that sentence is most shocking.’ I giggled and after a short pause so did Anna.

‘I would never hide anything from you. Basically me and Mama fucked last night, Mama and O’Brien are together and the two of them know about us.’ Now it was Anna’s time to blanch.

‘Under normal circumstances I would be disgusted…’ I felt disgusted. ‘…but to be honest, I’m more turned on by the fact you shared a bed with her Ladyship.’

‘At first I was but Mama made me feel so good and I couldn’t help thinking the whole way through that I’d never be good enough to make you feel that way.’ Anna smiled.

‘I can manage today but tonight you owe me.’ I smiled and laughed. Anna wasn’t half demanding.

‘Of course my love, now kiss me and lets begin the day.’ Anna did so and then carried on with my hair and dressing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I carry this on?


End file.
